The Cure comes to CC
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Lifeline Smeltdown Murusa is on one of the med bays with a quarantine shield around her. She's not in the best of shape, but then she's had that disease for awhile now. Lifeline arrives in the hospital compound along with a larger mech who is toting a very bulky looking device as if it were made of very delicate glass. She looks around, optics dulled by exhaustion, then gets directions from a local medibot to Murusa's location. Murusa understandably isn't moving much, though her optics power up a bit as she hears someone come in. Turning her head just enough to see what is going on. Lifeline directs the larger mech to start setting the frequency generator on a stand then looks at Murusa and addresses her curtly. "We're here to eradicate that fungal infection. Which systems are most severely affected?" Murusa inclines her head a little, but it is one of the med techs that has to tell you that, "She has developed issues in her vocal box, her extremities have pretty much locked up in place, and from what we can tell her transformation cog has been affected as well." Lifeline grumbles in annoyance. Why didn't Crystal City say something SOONER? "All right. Let's get started." She steps over to the bulky machine and activates it, setting it for as high intensity a signal as she dares considering Murusa's weakened condition. "This is going to feel unpleasant at best...I'd not be offended if you wanted to go into recharge while this works." Murusa inclines her head and manages a smile, she'll tough it out since she's just a tough old femme that's seen some tough times. The med techs nod and get out of the medics way, which is probably a good thing. "I know if she were healthy right now, you would have heard about this sooner. She's like that, thinks about others well being. But then that is a mark of a good leader." a med tech notes. Lifeline nods to the medtech. "Shame that she was one of the first stricken, then. They're STILL working on Omega Supreme's armor plating out there, and they've got FOUR generators all working at the same time." She watches the generator for a moment then nods to herself seeing it's starting to work. "Run system scans as the fungus is destroyed to see where replacement parts are going to be necessary." Smeltdown creaks in his isolated corner, one optic lighting dimly as the engineer detects an increase of activity in the medical facility. It's somewhat sporadic, the ol' hulk of a laborbot has been having trouble keeping some systems on for longer than a few cycles at a time. At the mention of Omega Supreme's armor he stirs a bit more, as if trying to get up, but then clunks back down loudly, shaking several loose damaged bits off his chassis. Grrroan. ".. Slag, almost forgot 'bout that..." The Med Tech nods, "Apparently she, Omega Supreme, Metro-X, and Smeltdown were all present when a civilian came to the gates, they all caught it from that fellow. But since Murusa here is the oldest of all of them, she succumbed quicker. Luckily she didn't expose too many to that stuff." then moving to get the scanner to check Murusa. Lifeline snaps her head around to look at the old laborbot and frowns darkly. "Monitor this generator and move it one centimeter every twenty six seconds." Then she turns and aims her scanner at Smeltdown. If he's infected and just SITTING here... That's pretty much it. Ol' Smelt had the sense to check his aft in as soon as he realized something was wrong. A good thing, considering how much it could of spread on a city quartermaster. The med tech does as is told as Murusa looks up at the ceiling and waits for the cure to pass it's slow way along her form. Lifeline looks at her scanner, now scowling openly as she snaps at another medtech. "Why isn't he behind a quarantine field?" Muttering all sorts of unpleansantries, she steps over to heft Smeltdown to his feet to get him to a med table. A couple of techs look a little sheepish. "There's only so many fields to go around!" One finally blurts out. "Some hardware is still suffering from dealing with the Decepticon assault causalities. The best we could do was keep anything infectable away." Smeltdown just grunts a bit as he's hauled to his feet, stumbling a bit. "What's goin' on? Yer on my blind side." Explains why he's only got one optic light. Followed by a muttering of something to manner of 'you know how many it takes to keep the guardian's place under wraps' under proverbial breaths. Or maybe someone's just making excuses. Murusa makes what could be called a very raspy sigh.. her med tech is moving the device as instructed, shaking head at the other med tech. Deciding it is better to stay out of it. Lifeline isn't as massive as Smeltdown, but seems to do well enough as she hauls him bodily to the nearest med table and pushes him to lie down. "I'm trying to save your aft." She seems to have already dismissed the lack of quarantine fields, considering that the CURE is over there working on Murusa right now. Anyone else exposed can simply run under then generator later. "So don't move." "But I gotta move to get there," Smeltdown replies, managing a somewhat coarse chuckle at his own joke. At least his sense of humor is still intact. But he does as told, clunking down on the indicated table and staying still otherwise. He's in rough shape, being one of the earliest infectees, but not nearly as bad as poor Murusa over there. Murusa's med tech finishes up with Murusa, "All done here. Here is the scan you requested." indicating the scanner. To another med tech this one says, "You help me with this machine so we can get Smeltdown done." Lifeline takes the scanner from the medtech and switches places with them, but pauses to run her hands under the generator when they turn it on to make sure she doesn't re-infect Murusa. Then she's over and starting to repair that damage caused by the fungus. Smeltdown just lies there, letting his working optic dim again, and the medics do whatever it is they have to do. Best to just sit still and not complain, seeing as they've had enough of an issue with the lack of a proper field as it is. Murusa's tech, with the other one, gets the device in place and begin the scan on Smeltdown. Murusa gives Lifeline a small smile, content to watch on until her vocal box is back up to snuff. The scanner for her shows that the box was definitely weakened to the point she lost her voice. Then there is the damage to the joints, which will need repair or replacement. And of course the cog is bad off too. The 'cure' is a bulky machine that emits a focused audio frequency that disrupts and destroys the fungus. At best it's unpleasantly ticklish. At worst, it's downright painful. Lifeline starts calling out necessary replacement parts to whatever medtech is not busy and not already ticked off at her as she starts working on Murusa's injuries, aiming for the transformation cog first as it's the most critical. Another tech moves to get the parts, which have been sitting around waiting for a cure to occur, bringing them over in their sealed containers. At least they kept those quarantined eh? Maybe it’s a good thing that most of his external sensory input, damage and otherwise, has been reduced to numbness by the infection, so he doesn't get much more than a harsh tingling. Meanwhile the tech taking scans would find that much of his damage is external to an extent. Armor, joints, servos, the tread assembly on one arm has deteriorated in several places and has sections of the track dangling off. Things like that. Along with several portions of wiring networks eaten up by the fungus, resulting in the activity lapses and the failing optic. However it seems that a lot of the internal hardware hasn't been touched, due to the extremely high temperature of his thermal generators having slowed the fungus from spreading that deeply. The med tech that brought the parts over leaves them to Lifeline while moving over the scanner to clean any fungus of its hands, then returns to help Lifeline with Murusa, who is a very patient femme. Lifeline nods slightly to the medtech, though it's clear that's she unaccustomed to having assistance with performing repairs. Quickly enough though the femme's transformation cog and control circuitry are repaired and replaced, and Lifeline leaves the task of 'closing up' to the medtech while she moves on to quickly and efficiently check and replace or readjust Murusa's arm and leg and hip and shoulder joints. The medtech does the closing up and even does a scan to make sure the cog will mesh up without any issues. Murusa glances over at how things are progressing with Smeltdown, who much be fully scanned by now? Probably. Smeltdown is mainly just laying there and keeping quiet so he doesn't get in the way or anything, conserving the limited strength he does have. Lifeline again leaves the closing up to the medtech (kind of nice to have the chance to do that), and gets to the most delicate but simplest of the repairs -- replacing Murusa's damaged vocal modulator. With a feather-light touch the old one is out and the new one is in place, and Lifeline nods to the medtech then steps over to check on Smeltdown. Smeltdown has been saving his energy, not opening his good optic again until Lifeline is near yet. ".. How's it goin'? Most 'my chassis is already numb from the disease, can barely feel yer contraption workin' as it is." Murusa of course isn't going to talk until the medic or techs tell her to do so. Scans of joints are done first, then manual manipulation of them is done to make sure there isn't any surprises. Then a scan of the new box before the closing is done. "I'd like you to test your joints first on your own Murusa, to see if you have full control of them. Start with fingers of right hand." the tech states. Lifeline checks the scans. "Nearly complete. Then there are actual repairs to do. You're going to be completely without armor for a while by the looks of it." Yeah, no sugar-coating here. Smeltdown actually laughs a bit, hoarsely. "Not the first time, m'dear, not the first time." Murusa moves each finger in turn, then together, then in twos, flexing them around until she makes a fist, "Now the left." the tech states, so Murusa repeats all of that. "Right wrist flex, then left. After that right elbow flex, then left. And so on." Lifeline actually hehs at Smeltdown. Finally someone who recognizes her humor. "Well, let's see what we can do. Smeltdown settles back onto the table so the medic can go to work. Even rusted and battered his armor is pretty thick, there's gonna be plenty to remove. But technical curiosity is getting the better of the engineer despite his condition. "So just what is that generator doing that's a cure, anyways?" Murusa does all the tech asks, then moves on to the legs and feet, bending and flexing them to show they are fine. The med tech nods, "Okay, access your vocal box and speak softly for a cycle. No yelling for that time period. Other than that, just have to make sure you can walk and transform without any issues." Lifeline says, "B..." She stops herself, remembering what Solarix said yesterday about the Council. "A colleague and I found a particular sonic frequency that disrupts the cellular structure of the fungus, effectively destroying it and all spores."" Smeltdown nods his head a little. "Good that you guys did, then." Actual medical details would likely go right over his processor, so he leaves it at that for now. Murusa slowly sits up on her table, testing her voice out for the first time in some cycles. "First thing this med bay is going to get is more quarantine fields." Maybe that'll make Lifelines' day? She slides off the table, the tech standing nearby just in case. "Then there's going to be one made for specifically for the guardians. I will not have excuses." Lifeline looks up at Murusa and nods. "I also recommend that once everyone's recovered these generators be put in the customs entryway to prevent anymore of that fungus from getting into the city." "Good ideas, both of 'em." It's all Smeltdown really has to add to conversation. Murusa takes a step, then nods to Lifeline. "I can arrange for some payment for their use. Though I think perhaps we shouldn't take them all. There is only one way into this city right now after all and there may need for a device at Iacon. Then there is Cubricon.." she drifts off there, taking another step. Lifeline keeps working on Smeltdown's systems. "Iacon's already covered." She doesn't explain how she knows that. "And I'm taking care of Cubicron. The six units here are for Crystal City's use." Murusa nods, "All right then, I'll arrange things on my end. Glad that I can go back on duty again, laying around with nothing but my thoughts has proven to be more than cathartic." Smeltdown chuckles a little. "You and me both." Grumbles a bit. "I'm stuck here. Probably half the reason they're behind on fixin' up Omega." Murusa takes a few more steps to show she can walk on her own, "For awhile at least, but at least you'll have new armor for your troubles hm?" Smeltdown laughs, though trying to do so without moving too much so he doesn't upset Lifeline's diligent work. "Gonna take more than some freak rust-fungus to keep this ol' workhorse down." Murusa smiles, "I'm counting on that." she moves a bit more to show the med tech she can transform without issues, "For now though, I think we both earned this little break from our respective work schedules." "What, being cooped up in here on your back wasn't vacation enough?" Smeltdown retorts, in good natured teasing. "But, yeah. As much as I'd love to be swinging my hammer again, gotta take it easy until runnin' on all cylinders again." Murusa transforms back and nods, "Wasn't quite a vacation when all I was thinking about was improvements to various things. But I am sure even Omega won't be resting once the cure and repairs are done with him." she shakes her head a bit. Smeltdown hehs. "If -you're- goin' stir crazy, y'can imagine how the big guy must feel having to stay in storage. We're all just thankin' Primus that the Decepticons didn't try to take 'vantage of the situation." Murusa nods to that point, "Indeed we are. I shall leave you in the medics capable hands." she smiles to him, moving to head out. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Smeltdown's Logs Category:Cosmic Rust TP